Shorts for Draco
by SlyKallie1077
Summary: This is a random collection, updated at random times, with random pairings (or even no pairings), but all of them include Draco Malfoy. This is rated M because I do not know what it will hold, please be cautious and read warnings before every chapter. (Formatting should be fixed!)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

(Disclaimer)Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter in general are not mine. They are the Queen's.(Disclaimer)

 **This is a DARK short, referencing suicide. If you think that will bother you, DO NOT READ!**

* * *

 **Draco on the Edge**

Draco Malfoy perched on the railing of the old bridge, looking down at the turmoil of the black lake. The sky dark with clouds and mist, the rain having only slowed to a stop moments before. One leg dangled off the side while the other was bent upward, his elbow resting on top of his knee as he idly tore at a stick, peeling the bark away in the smallest of strips as his mind wandered dangerously.

What was he to do? He shouldn't have to be making this decision. He should be studying for his O.W.L s. But _Potter_ had to ruin his life, he didn't want any of this.

Yet as he sat there, contemplating the leap, the Dark Lord sat in his home, threatening his mother. His father was too weak to even bother trying to protect his wife and son, constantly kissing his arse instead.

Draco shook his head stiffly at a memory of his father stooped behind the Dark Lord, groveling in his wake.

He tosses the stick, sticky from having its bark torn off, over the edge. He watched it as far as he could see it clearly, before it fell into a foam of the churning water.

With nothing left to fiddle with, his thoughts focused more on what he came out here to do. Should he do it?

He put his hand down to the cement of the rail, touching the slight moss covering that grew there. Wet and springy to his fingertips..

Dare he not?

"Hello Malfoy.." The soft dreamy voice jerked him from his thoughts and he quickly wrapped his arm around the post behind him.

"Sod off Looney." He muttered without any conviction of his words.

She walked slowly closer, her hands tucked into her coat pockets as she stared at him through dreamily hooded eyes. She said nothing as she looked over the railing, her elbows now resting on the edge, hands clasped together over the edge, feeling the spray of water versus wind. She then pulled back her hands trailing the moss near his hand. She brushed her fingers against it, feeling it spring against her finger tips before finally speaking.

"Moss is so beautiful isn't it? You can see it at any time, but when it rains.. It is given new life.. It is so vibrant in colour amidst the dreary weather surrounding it."

Draco stares at her quietly, his posture loose as he became comfortable on his perch once again.

She lifts her head suddenly to stare him directly in the eyes. "Why are you out here Malfoy?"

He tears his gaze from hers, upset at her for asking that question. How should he know the answer to that. He looked over the edge again, going slightly pale at the thought of meeting those churning waves.

"Draco..?" She gently places her hand on his, leaning over the railing slightly as she tried to catch his eye again. "Don't do it Draco.."

He clenches his eyes shut, a sob escaping his lips. "You don't understand, you couldn't even begin to understand, Lovegood."

She lifts her hand to his cheek, gently turning his head so she could see his face. She brushed some hair out of his eyes before she muttered, "I don't have to understand in order to help. Even a secret shoulder to cry on can make a little difference." She smiled softly, her hand moving to his again.

"Come down, Draco.. Please?" She said with a gentle tug.

For a split second he still thought of just throwing himself off the railing, she couldn't stop him.. He didn't want her to..

Instead he let her gentle tug guide him off the rail. His feet hit the floor and he focused on the solid feeling beneath him. He hadn't thought he'd be on this side of the railing again. It was a strange feeling, as though he had made a mistake, his body felt heavy with exhaustion.

He looked down at his hand that nearly engulfed her dainty fingers, her nails trimmed down, the smallest line of dirt buried beneath them. He brushed his thumb gently against her fingers before looking up at her.

She was looking at him with the faintest smile.

He pulled his hand away and gave her his back as he leaned against the railing.

"What do you want, Lovegood?" He mutters, his voice carried off by the harsh wind that was starting to pick up again.

She stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. "For you to come away from that ledge Draco.. That's all."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **This was my first attempt at a short, there will be plenty more. In the future, any short I write** ** _may_** **become a full story, or at least a longer Short.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

This story is a low rating and is in no way an M, just a bit of Draco/Luna interaction after the defeat of Voldemort.

Draco/OC

* * *

Draco glared at his parents from around the corner of a collapsing wall. He knew it wasn't entirely their fault, but it was because of them he had lost her. Because of his father's weakness, he was now completely alone. There would never again be a small pale hand entwined with his, the soft lips he had fallen asleep to dreaming about would never again touch his skin. She was completely gone, and so much of him had died with her...

Draco looked down at his torn sleeve, the Dark Mark peering out at him as if laughing at his misery. So much had been lost, but she had encouraged him. Against the wishes of her Golden sister, his little snake had joined him. She had cut ties with her muggle parents, her mudblood sister, the Weasleys.. everyone. For him and his parents. They had both taken the steps to cross over to the "dark side". She had given up everything for him.. even her life.

"I believe your parents are looking for you.." A soft whisper came from behind him, causing him to raise his wand as he turned only to be faced with the odd blonde girl. He couldn't even muster a sneer or grimace as he eyed her, a friend of his beloved.

"Luna," she whispered as if knowing he had forgotten her name.

He could only nod as she looked him up and down before she came to brush his hair from his face.

"Sometimes Draco, things are meant to happen. And there is nothing you can do to stop them." She said in a small breathy voice.

He growled at her words and pushed her hand away. "Really? Wasn't she your friend too? You can just sit there and say it happened for a reason with no tears? No anger?"

She frowned and stepped closer to him, her eyes level with his chin she had to tilt her head slightly to look into his eyes.

"She mattered so much to you Draco, I know it hurts to feel the pain. But there will always be a turning point. For everyone. She chose her destiny, she chose her own death. And you know it."

He looked down at her, tears forming in his eyes. "But she was the only one who ever saw ME, for who I was-" He raised his tattered sleeve to brush the frustrating tears away. "I gave up so much of my time to be with her to keep up the facade for my father.. and Dumbledore.. and even the stupid Golden Mudblood!"

"Hermione..." Luna muttered as she glanced over his shoulder. "Why Hermione?"

Draco paled. She didn't... She couldn't have. So many memories to erase.. how could she have been able to destroy so many memories? They had argued for so long, and yet she still had gone behind his back. It had been her own choice, but what was he left with?

"Draco? Why would you need to hide your affections from Hermione?" Luna prompted, a slight crease in her brow showing her confusion and interest.

Draco stumbled, any sort of food or drink he had consumed was trying to fight it's way out of him. He bent over and leaned on a pile of stones to empty his stomach as Luna brushed his hair continuously from his face.

"I'm missing memories... aren't I, Draco.." she muttered softly before pressing a gentle kiss to his sweating temple.

Draco could only nod as he dry heaved again.

"Would you mind telling me what they are?" She asked as she moved to sit on the stones above him, her hands clasped in her lap.

After a short silence, he nodded and stood up, brushing his tattered sleeve across his mouth.

"She was her little sister.." He muttered quietly. "She must have had someone else erase all the memories.. she didn't have the skill to take so much.."

He shook his head with a heavy breath, his hair flailing about. He leaned against the wall, looking around the corner at the group of people still waiting outside the castle as though they didn't know what to do now that the battle was over. His parents were looking around moving throughout the mass trying to find him, but he didn't want to go back to them.

He understood the control they had over him, but he didn't want them over his shoulder every second of his life. He only hoped they would forgive him in the long run. He just wasn't sure if he would ever come back.

He turned back around to face Luna, his hands dropping to his sides as he looked at her, his gaze empty of expression.

"Good-bye, Luna."

Draco muttered before walking away, turning his back on her, the castle and the wizarding world altogether.


End file.
